There's Your Trouble
by erchills
Summary: "Should have been different but it wasn't different, was it? Same old story, Dear John and so long." Reinterpreting the song to fit my OTP.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own glee or the song.

* * *

"Okay get this, Cede- my publicist got wind of my old glee club days and has a karaoke machine there!" He was excited. His voice took it's natural accent and he always sped his words up.

"Wow! That sounds like fun- I wish I could have been there. I'm sorry, again." She tried to sound as happy as she could, but she hated that she wasn't there to support him.

Sam just published the third installment to his comic series. He had gotten home and immediately logged onto Skype to talk to Mercedes. He hadn't even called his girlfriend.

"Seriously Cede, stop apologizing! You've been here for almost every step- I'm not mad. Plus, isn't performing sold out shows in Europe the epitome of 'making it'? People in Hungary know your name. I can't even find Hungary on a fuckin' map. You better do the South American tour!"

Mercedes blushed because one, he was right. Two- she just realized that she was only in her sports bra and panties. She asked him to hold on and grabbed an old t-shirt she was going to wear for the day. "Yes, Sam. It is the epitome- I'm surprised you remember me saying that. That was like high school. Also, I think I used Norway. I still don't know about South America- we'll talk when I get back? Enough of me though, who went? Did you or anyone actually sing? Give me a second." She put on the shirt off camera and asked if Quinn, his girlfriend liked his party.

His smile from her interest was lost as soon as she mentioned the blonde's name. The silence was almost deafening.

"Sam? Did she not go? Again? What is wrong with her? This was a huge deal!"

Sam blushed and looked down- he felt like he was being scolded. Mercedes plopped down on her bed and looked into the camera. "She already had plans, Cede. This was all very last minute and I didn't want to be that guy who made her change her plans."

"That's bullshit, Sam. You know it, too. This party may have been last minute for me but I'm on the other side of the damn world. She's your girlfriend- you live with her!"

"Look, just drop it, k? I just didn't want the fight if I asked her to choose."

"When have I ever dropped anything? You know why you didn't ask- you're too damn scared that she might choose something over you so you never ask. I'm sorry, but that's not going to fly anymore. You need to talk to her, Sam."He just looked down at his lap. "Hold on, Sam."

Mercedes was so riled up, she had to set her computer down and pace her room. She caught her reflection and laughed at herself. Why was she even bothering? Sam could see no fault in his girlfriend of three years. Mercedes knew better though, and she hated Quinn for making Sam feel…inadequate. He was always calling her and seeking validation because apparently he wasn't getting it anywhere else.

She heard him calling her name and went to her computer. "Yeah?"

"Well I just wanted to say thanks. For supporting me, ya know? Anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, though. See ya!"

He exited the call before she could reply and she felt bad. She hated seeing her best friend sad and felt even worse because she was the cause. She should have just kept her mouth shut. She didn't even get to say bye…

Mercedes looked around her hotel room and already felt lonely. Sometimes after her shows, she would call Sam and they would talk for hours. Mercedes found herself smiling at the memories. Her phone rang and brought her out of her reverie. Any happy feelings she was lost in were gone now because Quinn was calling her phone. No, her happy feelings were quickly replaced with angry ones. She tried to calm herself though. She was not going to let her anger get the best of her.

"Hello?"

"Umm, hello, is this Mercedes?"

"Yes…who is this? Why are you calling from Quinn's phone? Is everything alright?"

Her anger was gone and now she was worried for her friend.

"Yeah, everything is alright. She's just drunk and she can't drive home. Maybe you could come pick her up? You're in here as her Soul-Sister Mercedes."

Mercedes was baffled as to why she was still Soul-Sister in Quinn's phone. They hadn't been that close since high school. She ended that train of thought and talked to the man again, concerned for her soul sister. Quinn getting drunk at bars was not uncommon.

"I'm not in the country right now, but if you tell me what bar you're at I'll let her boyfriend know so he can get her."

"She has a boyfriend? What the hell? Fuck! We're not…we're at my place but I don't have a car to take her anywhere."

"Your place? Wait, who the hell is this?" She had assumed she was talking to a bartender- but was surprised that this was not the case at all.

"My name is…it doesn't matter. Just, I'll walk her to the bar- it's called McKinley's- and just have her boyfriend pick her up in ten minutes. Fuck!"

"Wait! Don't hang…Shit."

The man had hung up before she could question him. Mercedes knew the bar and she also knew that Sam would not like having to pick up his drunken girlfriend from there. After she was dropped off by a man whose house she was in. "Fuck!"

She balled her fists and screamed out loud. Then, she called Tina and told her the situation. They quickly hung up so Tina could fetch Quinn, but only after they agreed that when Mercedes got back, they would all have a talk.

* * *

The week could not pass fast enough. She had three shows but Mercedes was anxious to meet with Quinn. She had not spoken to Sam- she figured he was mad because he never called her. She didn't mind, though. She knew that if he did, she would spill everything and she needed to know the whole story before she talked to him.

They met for lunch at a quiet sandwich and coffee shop. Right when the food came, Quinn spoke "Look, Mercy.."

"No Quinn, let me talk. What happened? I get a call in the middle of the day, your night, from some man saying you need a ride home because you're too drunk. What the fuck happened?"

"Well what had happened was…I cheated. I cheated on Sam and I felt horrible. It had been going on for a while. I just never got drunk before…anyway, I woke up at Tina's and I was so confused. I went to Sam and I told him everything. He needed to know!"

"You cheated? With who? Quinn! How could you? What did he do? Honestly Q, you know how hard he's worked on his comic book and this party was a celebration of that and not only did you not go, you told him about your infidelity that day after!"

"I know, Mercy. He was really mad and then he got really quiet and then he told me that he had a feeling I was cheating for a while and then he gave me an ultimatum."

Mercedes was holding her breath. Sam finally stood up to Quinn! She was so proud of him, she hated that this had to happen in order for him to do it. She felt for him, she really did. A part of her hated Quinn for doing this to Sam- he deserved to be happy….

"…so I told him I choose him and he got on his knee and proposed! He forgave me, Mercy! We're getting married!"

"He…wait, what?!"

"He proposed Mercedes! We're going to get married! Oh girl, I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honor!"

Mercedes felt like she was punched in the gut. Sam, her Sam was going to get married. To Quinn- who was still blabbering on about the wedding. All of her emotions seemed to present themselves and she could feel her eyes starting to water. She knew that she had to get out of there, and fast. "Quinn, I'm not feeling so good, I'll call you soon." She high tailed it out of there.

"Mercy- are you okay?" Quinn asked, but too late. Mercedes was already out the door.

* * *

She was on autopilot all the way to her apartment. She couldn't believe that Sam had proposed. Even after all that Quinn had done to him. She didn't understand. She couldn't. Once she was inside her apartment, she broke down. It never occurred to her that Sam was the only person on earth who could evoke these emotions from within her. He was the one whose opinion actually mattered. When Quinn was talking, before she dropped that bombshell, Mercedes could actually feel herself growing happy because maybe just maybe she had a shot with Sam. She felt hope. Then, just like that, it was gone again.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew that Quinn would want to talk that night. She couldn't face Quinn. Not now, not ever. Not now that she knew that she was in love with Sam.

All the signs were there, she was just too blind to see it. She had finally figured out why she would do anything for the green eyed blonde. Why her heart skipped a beat whenever she heard his voice or why her heart full on stopped when she was near him. Mercedes Jones was in love with Sam Evans. She could feel her heart breaking.

* * *

When she finally felt that she was able to face him, two days had already passed. She told Quinn that she was jet lagged and Tina that she had food poisoning as well. She accepted the South American tour and was already in negotiations for her next album. She reasoned that her heartbreak shouldn't put a damper on her career.

**Hey Sam, I'm in town. Lunch?**

His reply was instantaneous. **Yeah! Usual? 4?**

**I'll be there.**

She entered the restaurant fifteen minutes late. Her record company had her do a Skype call with her new choreographer, Mike Chang. Sam saw her and waved her over. He noted that she looked great and wondered if she was losing weight because of her crazy schedule.

He got up, hugged her, and pulled out a chair for her. She hugged him, and allowed herself one second of a daydream where Sam was hers. They sat and the waiter was immediately at their table. "Are you Mercedes J?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded politely. "Do you think I can get an autograph? It's for my daughter- she loves you!"

While Mercedes was signing the paper and taking a picture, Sam took time to really look at her. She looked great- obviously Skype could not do her justice. Her eyes seemed off, though. Looking closer, Sam thought she looked tired and exhausted.

"So, gonna tie the knot, huh?"

"Yes! I wanted to be the one to tell you, but Quinn insisted that she did. How are you, though? I heard that you were sick from Quinn."

"Just food poisoning is all. I'm fine, now. I'm happy for you, Sam."

He put his hand over hers, "Thank you, Cede. It means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't really been in touch- I've been really busy. I'm here now, and I have all the time in the world." He flashed his biggest smile and Mercedes internally cringed.

The waiter had come back with Mercedes water and asked if they were ready to order.

"Yeah, I'll have the filet. Meduim rare, thanks." Sam ordered.

"I'm not going to have anything, thank you though."

The waiter walked away and Sam asked "Why aren't you going to eat, Cede?"

"I don't really have the time. I guess I should have told you earlier. I'm doing the South American tour and then I'll start on my third album." She gathered her purse and got up. "I am really happy for you, Sam. I gotta go now, but call me anytime."

Sam was stunned. She took the tour? He thought they were going to do their usual 'Pro and Con' list over lunch and maybe they would talk about the wedding. She was gone before her could respond. He could only watch from the valet desk as she got in her car and drove off, not hearing Sam's screams for her to wait.

* * *

Sam missed his best friend. The last time he had seen her, she was practically running to get to wherever. With her South American tour, added dates throughout Europe, and another album, Sam hadn't seen Mercedes for the better part of a year.

He was glad that she confirmed her invitation for his party for his brand new comic book. This was his baby, he had been working on it since high school. He never thought it would be published, but his editor had shown an interest. Viola- finally Sam's dream was coming true.

It was 3 days before the party and Sam had just got home. He called out for Quinn but didn't get a response. He went into the kitchen and saw a note.

**Hey Honey! Sorry, something came up and I won't be able to make it on Saturday! I hope you have a good time. I'll call you soon!**

"What the fuck, Quinn?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

This is my first song fic. Review and tell me what you think, please. It will help a bunch. :)

This one is for Dayvii and Celine.

Oh duh, the song is 'There's Your Trouble' by the Dixie Chicks.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Glee.

* * *

It was his birthday and it didn't feel right. Quinn had planned this elaborate robotic themed party for him but he wasn't having any fun. The robots weren't even cool. They looked like vacuum cleaners with heads that didn't talk. She had him dressed up in this silver shirt with the numbers 26 in black sequins on it. Sam hated it. He was planning on staying late and getting drunk with Puck, but he wasn't there. Frustrated at the lack of familiar faces he sought out his fiancée.

Making his way through hordes of people he didn't even know, he found her. "Quinn, are you sure we have to stay? I thought you only rented this place till 12?" She grinned as she looked up at him, pink in the cheeks. She had alcohol on her breath and her eyes looked a little droopy. "Yeah but baby, you're famous now! You can't leave before 3! It's already taken care of- they're letting us stay till then." Translation: "They already billed your credit card for the hours."

Quinn turned and started talking to someone, ending their conversation. Sam thought he should try and find the silver lining. _Come on, Sam. You're 26 _in four days_! You're rich. You have the house. You're engaged to the smart blonde. This is what dreams are made of! _Why was he even having this party before his birthday? He made his way to the bar to order his favorite drink and pulled his phone out to call Puck.

It rang twice before he answered with a "Who the hell is this?"

He wasn't expecting that greeting. "Whoa buddy, it's Sam. Why aren't you here? Are you in traffic?"

"What? Where? I'm at home! It's like 10, dude. The baby is already asleep!" Puck growled.

"It's Saturday! My birthday party! Quinn said she called you?" He was getting frustrated.

Puck seemed to calm a bit before responding with "Nah dude, she never called me. Lauren hasn't heard anything from her either. We were just gonna take you out to eat on Wednesday- you know, your _actual_ birthday?" He laughed.

Sam was feeling foolish now. "She said that she called you! What the fuck man? Well fuck. Okay. Gotta go."

He hung up before Puck could reply and looked through his contacts till he hit 'Call' on Mercedes's name. he walked away from the bar and out to the garden.

It rang four times before the phone was answered. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hello? This is Mercedes's phone. My name is Brittany." She said perkily.

_You have got to be kidding me._ "Umm, hi Brittany? This is Sam- where is Mercedes?" He tried to ask as nonchalantly as ever. It was silent for a bit before she responded.

"Sam? Sam Evans? Hi! Mercedes talks about you sometimes. She is out with her choreographer right now but I can tell her you called." Sam figured that she and Blaine were just practicing moves or something. Bored with his party, he decided to talk to this Brittany for a bit.

"Oh, she's out with Blaine? How is he?"

She sighed before answering. "Blaine Warbler is fine but he isn't her choreographer anymore- he has a baby with his husband. Her new one is Asian Mike and he's very nice." She was getting annoyed now.

_Just because he was in the stupid boy band doesn't mean his last name is Warbler. What, Mercedes has a new choreographer? "_Asian Mike? What's his real name?"

"Just Asian Mike. I'll tell her you called. Goodbye." He couldn't even begin to try to respond, she clicked off so fast.

She may have been frustrated but so was he. He personally helped her pick Blaine and it would have been nice for her to tell him of an important lineup change with her tour. Granted they hadn't talked much since that lunch they had about four months ago, but still. Plus, why was she out with him? At night! It was 2 in the morning in Brazil! He could hear the bass of the random song that was playing but didn't care.

He could feel something bubbling at the pit of his stomach and didn't know what the feeling was. He opened the internet browser on his phone and tried googling 'Asian Mike choreographer' but all he got was some info and no picture. Instead he googled 'Mercedes J South American Tour Mike' and got a hit. There were pictures of them together at places all around South America. Further digging and he found out that they had been creating quite the buzz south of the border. One tabloid was even calling them MikeCedes. _What kind of stupid ass name is that?_

He was mad now. He didn't know why, but Sam was visibly mad. Maybe that's why Quinn didn't complain when he told her they were going. It was probably the reason she didn't comment on being dropped off at her place instead going with him to his.

When he got to his place he went straight into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Well, it was more of Quinn's than it was his. Looking around the room, he realized that nothing looked like it belonged to him. He paid for it all, but nothing screamed 'Sam'. He exited his room and walked into the living room. Same thing. Ugly ass green couches sat in front of some coffee table that was there for decoration and an ugly brown color on the walls. _When did this happen?_

Thinking back to the day he proposed to Quinn, he had to take a seat. He could feel his perfect image flying away with every word she uttered. He knew she was cheating- he could feel it when they were together. He didn't know who he was, but he wasn't hurt. He listened to her apologize and looked at her cry. It reminded him of a conversation with his dad.

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

_He had gone to have lunch with his parents- it was a weekly tradition that had been happening since they moved to the city three years before. Sometimes Mercedes joined them but she was recording for her album. It started off like any other lunch, but his mom had to leave early to meet a friend. His dad stayed to have dessert with his Sam. Dwight brought up the subject of Sam's future and was a little aggravated that he wasn't as sure with where he wanted to go. Sam deflected all questions about his personal life because he didn't want to deal with telling his dad that he thought Quinn may have been cheating. Dwight took his deflecting as a weakness and laid out a plan for Sam. "Look, by next year you need to be engaged to Quinn at least. She's a good girl and her family has connections. You cannot lose her. She will make you happy in the future." _

_Sam didn't know what to feel or how to react to what his father was saying. He didn't want to disappoint his father…plus he was always right, never failing to lead him in the right direction. He didn't feel the same way about her anymore, the shiny new relationship phase was gone, and now he didn't know why he was still with her. He never imagined her as his wife; he always imagined that he'd take that step with Mer- with someone else. It was all too much for him and he left, leaving his father alone. _

* * *

He thought about that conversation whenever his mind wandered to the future. It crossed his mind when he was feeling down; when he had disagreements with Mercedes- it had been heavy on his mind after his party and Skype call with Mercedes months earlier. He had to end the call so abruptly because of the things she was saying. It was hitting very close to home and he didn't feel like explaining himself anymore that night. He went to bed sad and alone- not even caring about Quinn's whereabouts.

The next afternoon when Quinn had showed up and confessed her sins he was relieved because he thought maybe it was the out he had been craving. Just as he was about to follow his gut instinct and end things, he looked around his living room, at the life he had created. He saw a picture of him and Mercedes at their high school graduation. Puck took the shot without them knowing and it was a favorite of Sam's. He felt something like hope rising in his chest- he always seemed to feel that when he looked at her face.

Then, his gaze then fell on a family portrait. His father's face stared down upon him, cold and uninviting. The hope he had felt moments ago vanished, leaving only a sense of commitment and duty. He couldn't disappoint his father and he definitely could not go against what he had wanted for years. This is what he wanted, right? The picture perfect girl, the career that was going to make him famous and happy, the…everything was confusing now. Did he want this? He couldn't imagine his future without also picturing Mercedes- his best friend. Could he have her as a best friend forever, though? She was becoming so famous- she was going to leave him behind. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to make it in her autobiography.

"Marry me."

"Sam, what? I just told you about my infidelity and you want to marry me?"

"Yes. I forgive you Quinn- just promise you'll be faithful and I promise you forever."

"Oh Sam!" she cried before jumping into his unsuspecting arms. He stood there, almost numb.

_What had he just done? _

* * *

The party was finally here! His baby was being published and he couldn't be more nervous. This was different from what he became famous for, and he didn't know what to expect. He got to the venue three hours early and went straight to the bartender that was setting up and ordered a scotch.

It took forever, but Puck and Lauren finally came through the door, sans baby. He was happy to see his friends and spent some time conversing with them. Almost as if he could sense her presence, he turned around in time to catch a glimpse before his fans became infatuated with the superstar that was Mercedes J. She looked as beautiful as ever.

* * *

She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just a party. Sure, some friends would be there that she didn't particularly want to see, but she was Mercedes. She had performed to sold out crowds all around the world. She stepped out of her car and grabbed Mike's hand.

Mike had somehow broke down some of the walls she put up after the whole Sam-Quinn debacle, mostly due to constant interaction. He was her new choreographer- they had to become acquainted with each other, they had to build trust. Somewhere along the way, he developed a crush that she returned, only not as hard. She liked him, but was definitely not at the stage he was. She did get a kick out of 'Mikecedes', though. They walked in and just before people came out of the woodwork to flash pictures of them she caught a glimpse of the guest of honor. It broke her mending heart to see Sam. He looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him.

Her and Mike posed for pictures, and after a couple of minutes, she heard her name being called out. She looked around and her eyes landed on him.

"Mercedes!" His whole face lit up and he practically ran to her, picking her up and twirling around when he reached her.

* * *

He had missed her so much. He didn't know just how much he missed her until he held her in his arms. They had so much to catch up on, it had been 10 months of little to no talking. Taking that fact in, he let her down.

"Hey Sammy- I mean Sam!" She laughed and didn't notice his wince at her correction. "This is Mike, and he's my boyfriend and choreographer." She added that last bit with a smile. Noah came over immediately and hogged up 'Mikecedes'. He heard her ask about Quinn, and Puck told her what happened. She stole a glance at Sam and something flashed in her eyes before turning back to her conversation.

Sam was off in his head. He was surprised. No. He was irritated. Though she never mentioned Mike to Sam, he had kept tabs on what the media down south was saying about them. They never confirmed or denied anything to the press so he really had nothing to go on. Mike stuck his hand out to Sam and he stared at it for a second before taking it into his own.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Sam. Sam Evans. This is my party. Feel free to have a drink. I'll see you all a little later." He had to excuse himself before he let the feeling of rage take over. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. There was nothing that warranted the thoughts he had, or the behavior he would be accused of if he stayed and talked.

He made another round of his party, all while keeping Mike and Mercedes in the corner of his eye. They were very chummy, much to Sam's dismay. At exactly 9pm, Sam's editor called him up for his speech. He didn't feel like standing up there, so he made it a quick thank you and a short synopsis for the story- an ordinary girl who had the ability to bring out the best in people, all the while falling in love with her best friend. Sure it had villains and superpowers, but that's what it essentially was about. There was a karaoke machine again this year, and once it was announced, many people were asking Mercedes to sing a song.

* * *

How could Quinn not come to another one of his events? This was probably the biggest event so far and she still couldn't be bothered to come. There was an open bar so she decided to let loose a little. She felt his eyes on her the whole time he was walking around the room. It usually came as a comfort, but tonight it irked the hell out of her. She had a nice buzz going by the time he went up for his speech. When he was done, she could feel the effects of the last four drinks. When people started asking for her to go up and perform, she chugged her drink and obliged.

* * *

Mike and Puck helped her up the stage and to the book where she could pick a song. Sam watched with anticipation for her to sing. She could always bring the house down. When the song started, Sam was a little confused. This was a country song. Why was she singing this song?

* * *

She was pumping up the crowd and dancing around the stage but when the lyrics began, she had eyes only for Sam.

_Should have been different, but it wasn't different was it? Same old story, Dear John and so long._

_It should have fit like a glove, it should have __**fit like a ring, like a diamond ring- a token of true love**__. _

She put emphasis on the words she thought would be able to get through to him. The words that would let him know this song was about him and for him.

_Should have all worked out, but it didn't. __**She should be here now, but she isn't. **_

Mercedes could see the moment it clicked in his head. Yes, she was talking about him. Yes, she was talking about Quinn. She saw him actually turn around to see if Quinn was there.

_There's your trouble, there's your trouble….You can't see I love you, you can't she doesn't but you just keep holding on, there's your trouble. _

"Yes, Sam! This song is definitely the song of the moment isn't it?" she screamed with her eyes. He seemed so alone, and he seemed aware that he was. She knew him well enough to know that he was wondering where Quinn was, or rather who she was with. "Oh Sammy boy…this next line is for you!"she thought.

_So now you're thinkin' bout all you're missing how- how deep you're sinking…__**Why don't you cash in your chips? Why don't you call it a loss? Not such a big loss, chalk it up to better luck.**_

Mercedes could see it in his eyes. He was finally getting it. That line about cashing in his chips was nice… Sam was letting it sink in now.

_There's your trouble, there's your trouble. _

Quinn was his trouble. He understood that now. Good. It was funny that while she and Sam were having such a conversation with their eyes, the rest of the crowd melted away. They came back in the form of thunderous applause. They were shouting for an encore, but she just wanted to get off the stage and leave. She exited on the left, and walked into Mike. He saw the exchange between Sam and her throughout the song and accepted the fact that maybe she was always going to be out of reach.

They said their goodbyes to Puck and Lauren before leaving.

* * *

Even though it was his party, Sam stayed standing in the same spot for the rest of the night. No one bothered him- everyone was having too much fun with karaoke and the open bar.

Even though he was the guest of honor, no one saw him leave.

Even though she was supposed to be out, Quinn was in his apartment- and not alone.

* * *

Wooo! Hope you like it? Maybe you don't. Either way, let me know!

This is for Celine and Rose! ;) Congrats again!


End file.
